Kender Application
Kender Application This is the Kender Application. Please answer all of the questions provided. If you cant answer a question, go past it and come back to it, guessing never hurts. When done PM me (Zangus, or Tindertot Account: darkshaed) if you wish, but please send the answers to my AIM Zangus2k with all the provided. Character Questions Tell Me All The Kender You Can Be! This section tells me about your Kender char 1. Character’s name (think gnomish, but nature sense)? 2. What is your family last name? Is it the same as the title above? If you share a name with a current Kender, explain the relation. 3. Was your Kender born out Kenderville or was'nt? Most Kender don’t often stay, does this apply to your Kender? As well what type of environment will your Kender stay in (cave, forest, ground, water)? *Only Kenderville residence left is in Whatsumburg but place of Birth can be different and vaired. 4. How old will your Kender be (not under 16)? 5. What is your character’s basic appearance? (Hair / Eye color, height and weight, etc.) 6. What would be your job in Kenderville? How would you help out around the towns, fort, or port? 7. Name a few things about your character that make him or her different than other Kender. These are your flaws, perks, and personality traits, what they collect, hobbies, etc. Personality These questions will act more as a personality measuring tool. 1. Why do you want to join Kenderville and play a Kender? There are many groups and nations on Valikorlia, most of which have very special perks for new members. Why did you decide to apply for Kenderville and not one of the newer groups? 2. As a member of Kenderville and the Kender race, what do you see yourself doing primarily? Bothering people? Enjoying life? Adventuring? Collecting? Helping out others? Trading goods? Finding the one thing no one else ever has? 3. You are a Kender trapped in a mine, the roof is falling and a golden treasure lies near, but to your other side your adventuring friends are being chased by a troll and only you can save them but securing the bridge, if you were to choose as a kender, which would you take? The Long Awnser RPing Stuff! Please use "" for Talking! 4. A man finds you've been pocketing some of his wares you find he doesn’t seem to be using. He yells and threatens to beat your bloody little skull in if you don’t return the items. What do you do/say in this situation? 5. You are wandering up to a fork in the road. A sign stands in the middle, pointing to the left or the right, which way do you take? 6. Two Kender are talking ahead of you on the road above, you are in an off distant land and you have not seen another Kender for weeks or miles. What do you do to start off the conversation with them? What do you do to start off a conversation with say another race like Dwarves, humans or elves? 7. A fellow has a broken leg on a wagon pass, and his horse has run off, your expected at the fair, but this man, while giving off an awfull stench has, does offer you a small prize to help him. When you help him to the fair, he does not reward you with a gift and leaves you be. How do yo react? 8. Ah, A Kenders second home. Prison. Its not your fault, you swear you didnt take whichever they claimed you've taken, but alas in prison you go. You stay a night or two, yapping the ear off the guard till finally he just leaves out of frustration, now like every good Kender your bored when not doing something. How will you escape? Do you have what it takes to use a small cot, a blanket, a small wooden cup and only a 3foot window, and a standard barred jail wall at your disposal? Ill be the judge of that. 9. A fight breaks out and you must participate, you withdraw your favourite Kender weapon (may it be a whippik, hoopak, or chapak for example) you must fend off the foes to be. Which are lizardmen scum that are ruining a good party in downtown Staghorn. How will you take out one of these scaled dastardly fiends? Needed Answers 1. Have you ever read Dragonlance? (Not a N.A. but Im a curiouis sort.) 2. Are Kender native to Valikorlia, if so when, and if not why? Where did they come from? Do you know their written Origin? 3. Explain to me what you think a Kender is outside of your IC terms, but rather your own personal thoughts OOC. 4. Explain to me who Tindertot is. (Everyone should know this ;o) BONUS: Do you know what mighty device was used to slay the Buttered Wyvern? BONUS2: And who is Oggy the Tyrannical? 5 a. When a Kender takes something it is considered ____? 5 b. Kenders are fearless, true or false? 6.'''Can you list two other of Kender types/races? '''7. Who are Kender closely related to? (Race wise, 2 possible answers. Hint: NOT HALFLING/HOBBIT)